


Trench Coat Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comic Book Shop, Drabble, F/F, Fem!Cas, fem!dean, fem!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Trench Coat Angel

Deanna passes through the beaded doorway separating the back room from the main part of Enchanted Grounds—the comic book store/coffee shop where she works—to see that her fellow employees are currently slacking in their duties and are instead whispering and giggling about something behind the counter.

Granted, the store isn’t exactly bustling at the moment. It’s the middle of a weekday, so most of their fellow students are in class at the nearby Kansas University. Still, Charlie and Kevin could at least try to look busy.

“Do I need to separate you two?” Deanna asks as she approaches the counter, unable to suppress a smile.

“Deanna!” Charlie exclaims happily when she sees her. “We were just going to go and get you.”

“And yes, we know you think you are our ‘fearless leader’ or whatever since being promoted,” Kevin says (not without a trace of bitterness), “but right now we are not your coworkers.”

He glances at Charlie as if for confirmation, and she nods solemnly. “We are your friends, and we are trying to get you laid,” she announces with severity.

Deanna just looks between the both of them in bafflement until Charlie grabs her wrist and pulls her to join them behind the counter.

“I don’t need help getting laid, thanks very much,” Deanna grumbles, offended, as Charlie manhandles her between the two of them.

They both ignore her. Typical.

“Okay, now don’t be obvious about it, but see that girl in the corner over there by the new _Guardians of the Galaxy_ display?” Kevin asks quietly, nonchalantly leaning against the counter so only Charlie and Deanna can see his face.

Deanna casually lets her eyes sweep over the store until they land upon a girl about her age wearing a tan trench coat over a professional-looking ensemble of a white button-up, blue tie, and black skirt complete with black tights. Her beautiful dark curls cascade around her face as she flips through a stack of comic books, but her bright blue eyes seem to not even be taking in the titles.

“Yeah, I recognize her,” Deanna says to the conspiratorial pair, “she’s been in here a lot lately.”

She fails to mention that she has been calling the gorgeous girl “trench coat angel” in her head—due to those looks and the fact that while the clothes underneath may vary, she is always wearing that damned trench coat that should not look that good on anyone. 

“Well,” Kevin continues quietly, “Charlie and I have a theory—”

“She likes you,” Charlie interrupts, her hazel eyes shining with excitement.

Deanna looks between them again, completely unimpressed. “And you’re basing this on… What, our many and varied interactions?”

Charlie rolls her eyes, and Kevin goes on insistently, “It adds up. Charlie and I were talking just now, and she only ever comes in during your shifts, she never buys anything, and whenever one of us tries to talk to her or see if she needs anything, she gets flustered and leaves.”

“And she’s always looking at you,” Charlie continues earnestly. “She does a lot more looking at you than the comic books, that’s for sure.”

“You two have way too much time on your hands,” Deanna says dismissively, pushing down the hope that somehow trench coat angel had noticed her. Ever since her promotion she had been working more in the backroom on inventory and the running of things, which mostly suited her just fine, but it left her with a lack of excuses to strike up a conversation with an attractive customer. Even when she was in the main part of the store she was usually preoccupied with other things besides helping customers unless they were totally swamped or there was a problem.

“Just go talk to her,” Kevin encourages. “We just want to test our theory, and if we’re wrong then we’ll leave it alone.”

“And if we’re not,” Charlie chimes in cheerfully, “then you can thank us for getting you laid!”

“We accept repayment in the form of free food and alcohol,” Kevin adds.

Deanna gives them another very dramatic eye roll, but she nonetheless finds herself moving towards trench coat to see that she is currently flipping through a stack of old editions of _Superman_ comics.

“Always a good choice,” she begins conversationally. “Have you read any _Superman_ before?”

“N—no,” stutters the girl, clearly startled at being addressed, her eyes widening once she looks up and sees Deanna.

Deanna just smiles. “I actually dressed up as Superman sometimes when I was a kid,” she says openly, hoping that it will get the blue-eyed girl to open up a little. “And my little sister would dress up as Batman. I think it’s because I always wanted to be able to fly.”

The girl’s whole face lights up a bit at that, and Deanna tries not to think about how pretty she looks when she’s excited about something. “That’s why I picked this one up,” she responds with clear eagerness. “I have always been fascinated by the concept of flight.”

“Well, personal experience compels me to give a ‘do not try this at home’ warning,” Deanna says with a laugh. “When I actually did try to fly as a kid by jumping off the roof, it didn’t go so well.”

“Did you get badly injured?” the girl asks in concern, even though the incident had been years ago.

“No, actually,” Deanna says, “I got lucky. But my kid sister got the bright idea to follow my example and ended up with a broken arm. I had to take her to the hospital on the handlebars of my bike, goofy costumes and all.” She smiles a bit at the memory, ignoring the darker reasons why she had been responsible for her sister’s care at the tender age of eleven.

Thankfully the girl doesn’t pry but instead just smiles warmly. “You’re a good sister.”

Deanna merely shrugs and changes the subject, unable to take a compliment for the life of her. Besides, she knows just the question that may help to figure out if she has a chance here.

“That’s not the only reason I like _Superman_ though,” she admits. “I always had a thing for Lois Lane.” 

The girl’s pretty pink mouth opens a bit in surprise, and for several horrific moments Deanna thinks this whole thing is going to blow up in her face.

And then the girl asks, “Would she happen to be bisexual? Because I would be interested in reading comics that portray… people like me.” Her voice trails off uncertainly at the end, but Deanna’s heart is leaping in joy for a multitude of reasons—a fellow bisexually-identified person, someone who wants to know about queers in comics (her specialty), and—perhaps most of all—the shimmering possibility of asking this angelic trench-coat-wearing girl out on a date.

“What was your name?” Deanna has the presence of mind to ask before her enthusiasm overtakes her.

“Castiel,” the girl answers, still looking a bit wary.

“Well, Castiel,” Deanna beams, “My name is Deanna, and you have definitely come to the right person.”

The next ten minutes or so pass in a pleasant blur as Deanna gets Castiel to talk more about her specific interests, and Deanna tries to keep herself from blurting about every queer comic book character she has ever come across and thereby overwhelming a newbie. She suggests the first volume of an anthology of _X-Men_ comics because Castiel—or Cass, as she falls quickly into calling her—seems into the idea that “mutant” can be read as “queer.”

Then Deanna looks at Cass searchingly for several long moments, trying to place just the right bisexual character until suddenly she’s got it. She can’t believe she hadn’t thought of it the moment she saw that trench coat.

“ _Constantine_ ,” she says decisively. “You will love _Constantine_. Snarky badass in a trench coat who keeps trying to do good with his life no matter how many times he messes up. And bisexual, too.”

Cass beams at her, and Deanna goes to fetch some issues.

When Deanna is checking her out at the cash register a few minutes later—Kevin and Charlie entirely forgotten by now, although they were surely off somewhere congratulating each other smugly—she allows Cass to pay for the _X-Men_ collection, but waves away the money for the _Constantine_ comics.

“Seriously, Cass,” she says, “those are on me. It’s just good to meet someone with similar…” she falters, unsure again, “…interests,” she waffles.

She was pleasantly surprised by Cass’s raised eyebrow and knowing smile before she says, “I will only accept if you allow me to take you out on a date.” Then, seeming to lose confidence again, she adds, “I mean—if you—if you haven’t just been doing this to sell me comics. Which I would also understand. I mean you’re at work and you’re attractive, and—”

“Cass,” Deanna interrupts with a laugh. “I don’t even usually work on the floor much anymore. I should be in the back room right now. I was totally flirting with you,” she reassures.

Cass huffs a visible sigh of relief. “I apologize,” she says. “My ‘people skills’ are ‘rusty,’ or so I’m told,” she adds, weird air quotes and all.

It should not be nearly so adorable as it is.

“How about we work on polishing them over dinner and a movie?” Deanna suggests.

That weekend they go to see the new _X-Men_ movie. And sure, Cass seems to enjoy the queer subtext, but if you asked her, she would probably say that she enjoyed the geeky company and making out with said geeky company even more.


End file.
